


【THG】【Clato】原著改写

by dreamywren



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, District 2, F/M, Rewrite, victor au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: 我想还clato一对本就属于他们的饥饿游戏的桂冠。在原著里，Clove死去，Katniss活着；而在这里，情况却不同。
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 4





	【THG】【Clato】原著改写

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于我真的太爱clato了以至于很想写一个他们获胜的版本......于是就有了这篇。  
> 前面的故事大家都知道，就不再赘述。我的版本从第74届饥饿游戏Clove和Katniss的打斗开始。

“那个漂亮的小背包里是什么？给Lover Boy的药吗？真遗憾，他永远都拿不到了。“ Clove语气轻快，边说边拉开夹克，里面赫然摆着一排刀子。她小心翼翼地选出几把做工精致的弧形小刀。 “我答应过Cato，如果抓到你，我就让观众开开眼。“

Katniss使劲挣扎着想把她掀翻，但是没用。Clove重重压在她身上。

“别想了，十二区的。我们会杀了你，就像我们杀了你可怜的小盟友……她叫什么来着？那个在树上跳来跳去的？Rue？好吧，先是Rue，然后是你，接下来嘛，就让大自然去照顾Lover Boy吧。那听起来怎么样？”Clove问道，“现在，我们从哪儿开始？“

Katniss试图咬她的手，但很快被Clove揪住头发摁回地上。 “我想我们就从你的嘴开始吧。”Katniss双唇紧闭，狠狠盯着Clove。显然，那些关于Rue的话激怒了她。

“没错，我觉得你的嘴唇也没什么用了。想给Lover Boy最后一个飞吻吗？“ Katniss一口血沫喷在她脸上，她气得涨红了脸。 ”好吧。你猜怎么着？我改变主意了。直接杀了你更省事。 “ 说着她丢下其它几把刀，只留一把在手里。下一秒，Katniss的喉咙就开了一道长长的口子。鲜血汩汩地从那道裂口冒出来，染红了她身下的草地，染红了Clove沾着泥土的黑色帽衫。

“Ew.” Clove拍拍上衣，嫌恶地从她身上跳下来，就像Katniss刚才指望她做的那样。她正打算去拿包，忽然觉得不对。

身后传来粗重的喘息声。有人正蹑手蹑脚地靠近她，也许是想出其不意把她掀翻在地。可显然，那人做的并不太好。Clove假装没察觉他的存在，做出擦拭刀刃的样子，实际上却把手心里的刀子握得更紧了。等那人又近了几步，她猛地转身，顺势抛出带血的弯刀。

可是，对面的人没有如她想象的那样倒下去。刀子刺伤了Thresh的左臂，他却仍旧大步向前逼近，用奇怪的金棕色眼睛注视着她。与此同时，Clove注意到他右手紧紧握着一块小面包大小的石头，大概是为砸碎她的脑壳做准备的。

“你说了她的名字。我听见了。你杀了她？”愤怒使他抬高了声音，“你像杀这个女孩一样，杀了她？”

“我没杀她，但我知道是谁干的。” 在他咄咄逼人的注视下，Clove明白自己是没机会伸手拿刀了。她只能尽量让自己显得一点儿也不慌。 “你说你们杀了她！“ Thresh几乎是在咆哮了。

“是啊，我说‘我们’，没说’我‘。我认为你搞错了重点。“ Clove声调平静，稳稳的，像是在给谁解释一道在她看来简单得要命、对方却完全没弄懂的数学题。不熟悉她的人兴许只能从中听出聪颖和耐心，比如Thresh；而熟悉她的人，比如Cato（如果他在场的话），立刻就能感受到那不经意的傲慢。 

“说实话，你想杀了我，那倒是很容易。不过，与其白白杀了我，不如让我在临死前告诉你是谁杀了那个小女孩，你好去报仇。” “杀了她的人还活着？” 正如她所预料的那样，Thresh的声音开始颤抖了。“是谁？” “杀了她的人，就是——” 蓦地，Thresh金棕色眼睛里前一秒还在闪烁的愤怒消失了。他缓缓低下头，看到从肚子上捅出来的矛尖。接着他就倒下去，像是一座黑色的小山。

“怎么才来！” 还没等Cato把矛拔出来，Clove就已经开始抱怨了。 “再晚一点，哪怕一点！那傻大个立刻就能把我生吞活剥了。” “那你也够弱的。” Cato拔出长矛，顺便将Thresh左臂上的刀递给Clove。 “要不是有了新规则，我倒是希望他杀了你呢，省得我自己动手。” “得了吧。你要是刚杀完人，汗都没来得及擦就让他堵在宙斯之角，说不定死得比我还快。” 

砰！长矛再次狠狠捅穿了Thresh，这次是在心脏的位置。 “这话怎么说？” Cato蹲在地上，微微抬头，握长矛的手似乎没有松开的意思。他用之前在训练中心看Peeta的眼神盯着Clove。

“真没劲。你瞧你，我开个玩笑罢了。”Clove撇撇嘴，转身去拿包。“别磨蹭了，咱们得赶紧去找Lover Boy和五区的女孩。” “你又在急什么？” “我急什么？我急着回家舒舒服服洗个热水澡！对这个答案还满意吗？”Clove没好气地回答。

TBC


End file.
